Gebrochen Liebe
by Hothaday
Summary: Hungary and Prussia, Academy Themed, Slow-Going Story.  ...
1. Past Moments

The summer sun began falling behind the distant trees as two children chased one another in a clearing, screaming and throwing natural objects. A Hungarian girl with her brown hair in a ponytail cursed under her breath while the Prussian boy with short and ruffled greyish-white hair fled into the woods. Almost everyday she would pass this meadow and that boy would cause trouble. He wore all white with a black cross on his cape and shirt, making him pretty easy to spot. The forest was thick and covered with trees, moss, rocks and shrubs. The girl wore a long-sleeved white undershirt and a blue T-shirt on over top. She wanted to wear clothing that would make her appear tough so she wouldn't have to prove it in an actual fight.

"Dammit! Leave me alone!" She yelled after him, wiping her mouth. Noticing how late it had gotten, the Hungarian turned to continue walking to her friend's home on the other side of the forest. It would normally take someone ten minutes to get there, but with that trouble-maker, it's a half hour.

The next day was the same, as always: the little brat would start throwing things at Elizaveta and she'd have to chase him down. He'd always end up with bruises and cuts by the time he escaped, but he still came back.

"What is your problem?" The Hungarian hissed as she stepped on his head, shoving his face into the smooshed grass. His reply was muffled and short so Elizaveta got off, holding her frying pan up to show him that she was prepared to beat him down again.

"I was born to fight!" He yelled, rolling over and scrambling to get up. Elizaveta grabbed his dirty cape and threw him back down, annoyed.

"Well you don't have to fight everyday!" She howlered, hearing her voice echo into the woods. "Sometimes I have important stuff to do, but you end up getting in my damn way and holding me up!"

"Well _excuse _me, _princess_!" He muttered, sitting up. "Its just so fun seeing your defeated face!" He turned away, smirking and holding up a hand. "I'm so awesome!"

Elizaveta smacked his round face with her pan and crossed her arms. "What're you saying? You're the one getting flung into yesterday!" She turned and began stomping away, not wanting to be late for a meeting.

"That doesn't make any sense, you loser!" The Prussian kid called after her.

Elizaveta didn't care if it didn't make sense; she was just so pissed off. Her arms were getting tired of beating him up and scars were appearing on her face. People were probably going to start asking what was wrong. She crossed the clearing and began running through the forest on the other side, though it wasn't until after she reached the secret river deep in the forest did she realize all her wounds. There were cuts in her white sweat-pants and tears all over her sleeves. Her brown boots were covered in grass and mud, and she could feel scars on her hands and wrists.

Looking up, the Hungarian could see a little bit of the sky in between the branches of the trees. Every brown branch intertwined with another one, blocking out the suns rays. The river wasn't very deep or wide, and the pebbles on the bottom were tiny and smooth. The thick trunks of the trees were old and solid. Some scratches could be seen on them, showing that the annoying boy had been there. Elizaveta knew it was him because she's seen him carving 'AWESOME' in a couple of the trees. Another time he had begun carving 'Gil' into a rock before spotting her and running away. Still to this day she wonders if that could be his name.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered to herself, taking her hair out. Running a finger through it, she finally decided to ask the kid. "I'm sure he'll tell me. I can just flatter him with how 'awesome' he is until he spills. Or I could hit him violently…" She looked away and chuckled under her breath.

Gripping her frying pan tighter, she hopped across the small stretch of water and continued through the dark woods. She listened happily to the chirping of birds as she padded onward. She enjoyed peace and quiet more than yelling and taunting. Elizaveta walked through the small spots of sunlight on the forest floor for a few minutes before leaning against a rock. She let out a small 'yelp' and grasped her ankle, taking off her boot and pulling up her pants. Under it was a deep, long gash and her foot was covered in blood.

"How did I not notice this…?" She muttered, wiping away the red liquid. "The blood might attract a shark or something…" She whispered, letting her young mind wonder. "Or bees could confuse it with honey!" She squeaked and began wrapping it with a scrap of the Prussian boys cape she had ripped off. She cringed when the flithy fabric made contact with the open wound. She boosted herself off the rock with her hip and staggered a little as she took a few more steps. Elizaveta tried to hop on one foot but was bad at keeping steady and lost her balance at once.

"Oh my!" Looking up, Elizaveta saw her friend Roderich. He was wearing the usual long, blue jacket with his brown hair parted to the side. A single piece of hair stuck up on the right side and he had a fancy pair of glasses on. Elizaveta loved how formal and kind he was, unlike the other one. "What happened to you?" He said, helping her up onto her feet.

"Eh…Some little brat wanted to start a fight with me and I got this scratch from a rock…" Elizaveta lied, never wanting to be a snitch.

"Well shall we hurry home and get youself cleaned up?" He asked her as he guided her back the way he came, letting her lean on him.

Elizaveta stood in the clearing where the Prussian boy would always appear at. Roderich had agreed to meet her there to see the boy after she had told him the truth, and she needed to ask the boy what his name was. After five minutes of waiting, though, no one showed. She kicked some stones and twigs to keep herself occupied as the sun began going down. "Gil?" She called into the woods, not expecting to hear a response. Elizaveta took a small, old and crumpled up paper out of her pocket. It read 'Ich liebe dich so viel.' She was a bit surprised by how clear the writings still were, for she had found it years ago.

"How old am I…?" She whispered, looking up. "I think I'm eight…or nine…" She put the paper away and began walking towards Roderich's house. "I've never showed him the paper before, but maybe he can tell me what it means…" She reached the river quickly and hopped across, padding once again through the familiar forest. "Where is he, anyway?"

Elizaveta reached his mansion in no time, a little exhausted. His home was hidden deep in the forest so no one could attack him, which was smart, since he wasn't _that _strong. It was big and white, standing out against the rich undergrowth. The steps leading up were clean and smooth, while the walls of the mansion were hard and had some stains here and there. "Roderich?" She called and knocked on his door. "Are you in there? You never came to meet me!" After a while, though, no one answered, and the Hungarian girl stomped her feet a couple times before turning and walking away.

Arriving in the clearing, Elizaveta saw no one, still. The sun had gone down and stars were displayed everywhere above her. She cursed under her breath and layed down in the dry grass. She began wondering where the boys could be and drifted off to sleep in less than a minute.

Elizaveta woke to see the Prussian boy looking down at her and quickly sat up. "Eh? What're you doing…?" She drowsily yawned.

"I'm watching you sleep, bitch." He muttered with his hands on his hips and a bored facial expression. "This is my land! You can't just sleep here whenever you want!"

"Well, I, uh…" Elizaveta couldn't find the right words to say. "I…wanted to ask you something and…uh…this isn't your land!"

"Yes it is!" He yelled, pointing to a rock. "It even has my name on it!" It was the rock with just 'Gil' and a little bit of a 'b' carved into it.

"Oh yeah!" She said, getting up. "What's your name?"

"Why?" He said, sounding rather startled and quickly taking a step back. Elizaveta thought she could see some fear in his red eyes as he glanced away.

"I just wanted to know. I saw you didn't finish carving your name into that rock and its been bugging me." Elizaveta watched with amusement as he made a 'Oh, yeah' face.

"Its too awesome of a name to tell it to some loser like you." He said with a smug look.

"So do I just call you Gil or-"

"Hell no." He replied before she could finish. "You can just call me Mr. Awesome." He flapped his wings like a bird and spun around in a few circles before running into the forest. Elizaveta sighed and decided to see if Roderich was home yet.

"Hey, Roderich, are you in there?" She called when she arrived at his house. She could hear faint music being played inside so he _must _be home. He loved playing the violin or piano. That was another thing Elizaveta loved about him. "So talented…!" She whispered to herself. "I'm coming in!" She called again before doing so.

It turned out Roderich had caught a bad cold and he had simply been listening to one of his favorite songs. Elizaveta sighed and nodded in understanding as she was informed by his parents. Turning, she walked down a set of stairs and out the front door, disappointed. As she walked back to the clearing, the clouds above her head turned grey and rain poured down all around her. On the far side Gil ran out from behind some trees and tried to catch raindrops in his mouth and hands. Elizaveta suddenly felt as though she was being watched and spun around to see if anyone was sneaking up on her.

"Hello?" She called into the the dark woods. She heard footsteps and turned back around to see Gil approach her.

"Look at my bird." He said, taking a small, yellow, baby chick out from under his torn cape. "I named him Gilbird."

"That's…nice." She said, not sure what else to do. "Why are you telling me this?" Gil just stared at her with a blank expression as her vision darkened. The clouds were getting darker and darker and were blocking out all of the suns' rays.

"Don't you like him?" He said, ignoring her question. He held the chick up to her face. The rain began getting harder and the chick was soaking wet. Elizaveta put a hand over it to protect it from the harsh weather and looked up to notice Gil himself was also soaking wet.

"He's unique." She said, making sure she was loud enough for the Prussian to hear her. "You know there's a hood on your cape, right?" She walked around his bird to his backside and put up his hood while he stared at the spot she had been. "What's wrong with you?" Elizaveta asked, walking back around to his front.

Gil put the bird back under his cape and looked up at his hood. "Its raining." He muttered, just loud enough for Elizaveta to hear. He laughed a little and then sighed. "Well, then, I'll see you in the future. I'm leaving this damn place to find a better home with stronger people to fight." He smirked. "You're just too weak." Elizaveta raised one eyebrow as he turned and walked the way she had come.

"See you later, Gil." She called in confusion. He didn't bother to correct her and say 'Call me Mr. Awesome' like she had expected him to. "What just happened…?" She whispered once she could no longer see him through the thick, wet forest. She turned back once again to stare at the clearing. "I guess its nice knowing I won't have to worry about him anymore when I pass through here." But deep-down she felt pretty empty and lonely, like she had been left all alone in a big, blank room.

**So, uh…This has all been a moment in the past. ouo Well I actually combined chapters one and two together because I thought they were just too short. And I'm not sure if the story is even good enough to have been written. u; Auch Schlechtes.**


	2. Reunited

Elizaveta sat under a white umbrella in front of Antonio's café while the world around her cryed. She was now a mature teenager and was supposed to be meeting Roderich for a drink, but he never showed. The rain came down harder and harder as she stared down into her cup of untouched coffee, hoping he would show soon. It wasn't like him to skip out on a date. Or, as he called them, 'friendly meetings.'

"Are you sure he'll be coming?" Antonio said, watching her from the doorway. He smiled and waved as Ludwig and Feliciano walked past him, into his coffe shop.

"Yes…" Elizaveta mumbled. The academy everyone was attending was a bit like college. You paid to get in and could choose not to study. Each student found their own free time to do whatever. Roderich had promised to try and meet her when he got free time, but he was almost always studying or practicing for music. _Maybe something came up at the last minute and he couldn't get around to let me know, _Elizaveta thought to herself.

"Ok, well, if you need anything just let me know, all right?" Antonio said, grinning. She nodded silently and put her head down on the damp table. Her long, brown hair was getting wet and her green dress was stained with the rain. She kicked her feet a few times before getting up and going inside.

"Elizaveta~!" Feliciano called, waving a hand in the air. "Over here~!" The little, clueless Italian bounced up and down in happiness as Elizaveta approached him.

"Have you guys seen Roderich anywhere?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Ludwig shook his head as he ate and Feliciano stared at her with a blank expression. She sighed and listened to the Italian ramble on and on about his brother and pasta. When the two friends left, Elizaveta went back to her dorm and stared at herself in a mirror. She brushed her hair, changed dresses, tried on different shoes, read some yaoi, daydreamed, thought about Roderich, studied, cryed, punched her wall, drew some pictures, ate goulash soup, read some more yaoi and then went to sleep.

The next day in class, Elizaveta asked Roderich what happened yesterday. "It was personal." He hissed and continued reading his book, not bothering to look up at her. She sulked back to her seat and collapsed in it, worried.

"Do you, like, know what's up with those two?" Elizaveta heard Feliks ask Toris as she walked down the hall to her next class. "I heard Roderich was totally with some other girl last night."

Elizaveta froze in horror when she heard him. She stared blankly at the ground and thought of all the possibilities. "Roderich…" She whispered, running down the hall to find him. She spotted him talking with Natalia and Eduard outside the music class, holding a violin.

"Roderich!" Elizaveta called. He turned to look with an annoyed smile and his two companions walked away. "What on earth is wrong with you? Are you avoiding me?" She said.

"I've just been busy lately." He said with his Austrian accent. "An old friend of mine's has just recently arrived and he's not right in the head."

"Oh…I guess I get it." _If there's something wrong with his friend then I understand._ Elizaveta said and thought. "Well I could always help you out, if you want."

"Nein. He'd be too much to deal with for you." Roderich walked around her and continued after the other two.

Elizaveta shook her head back and forth to herself and hurried after him, pissed and determined to know more. "I heard Feliks earlier. He informed me you were with some slut at midnight."

Roderich stopped and spun around, looking shocked and angry. "What? That gay bastard doesn't know anything at all! Why would you listen to him? I was sleeping at midnight, dumb ass!" He waved an arm around. "I thought you were smarter than that! Oh yeah, that's right. You always _did _have a childish and idiotic mind!" Roderich exploded out at Elizaveta. She stared in shock as he continued to howler. Everyone around them stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the two.

"W-Well…" Elizaveta tried to say without trembling. She felt her eyes water. Roderich spun around again and took off. _That's not like Roderich at all…!_

Back in her room, Elizaveta cried on her bed for what seemed like forever. "Why did I say that?" She kept asking herself. "Why'd he blow up like that? Maybe his friend is driving him insane…" She sobbed into her white pillow and listened to her phone ring, not wanting to talk to anybody.

The next day Roderich approached her in front of the ball room and hugged her tightly. Elizaveta stood frozen as she felt him pressed against her and heard him whisper something. "W-What…?"

He let go of her and stared into her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, Elizaveta. Please forgive me. My friend has been bothering me with no end and I've been so frustrated lately. I didn't mean what I said to you, really. I over-reacted."

"…And I'm sorry, too." She said, twirling a piece of hair. "I sort of…jumped to conclusions." Roderich sighed and closed his eyes, his glasses sliding down on his face a little. "R-Roderich, I told you, I'd be happy to help you out." Elizaveta whispered. She watched his face for some sort of sign but he stayed still. Finally after a minute he opened his eyes again and nodded, relieved.

"How about you come back to my dorm after your last class and you can meet him?" He said, bowing before he left. Elizaveta smiled and watched him walk away, then proceeded into the ballroom to practice dancing. She hopped around a few times and stood on one foot, trying her best to keep her balance. She wiggled back and forth before falling to one side.

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered, sighing. She looked around the big, empty room. The ground was a slick and shiny tan, while the walls were white. There was a large mirror on the far right wall that stretched to either side. A large, white chandlier hung from the ceiling. Windows were spread out on the wall opposite the door and there were a couple chairs stacked together in a corner. Elizaveta had wanted to learn how to keep her balance for years now so she could dance. She doesn't remember when she first decided it, but she was now determined to learn. Roderich had tried helping her before but they had ended up falling in ackward positions on eachother.

Back at her dorm, Elizaveta stared out a medium-sized window on the opposite wall of her door. She loved nature and sometimes wondered if it was possible to become a plant. It took her a few seconds before she remembered she had agreed to go meet Roderich. Grabbing a green handkerchief, she raced out her door and hurried down the hall. The floors were all carpet and were a creamish color. The walls were a little darker than the ground and had a few painting on them here and there. The girls section was on the opposite side of the building than the boys, so it would take her a while to get there. Elizaveta took a short-cut through the cafeteria and field, feeling the cold night wind run through her long, brown hair. The wind tugged at her white dress as she ran bare-footed across the lake of grass.

"I'm…sorry I took…so long…" Elizaveta panted as Roderich opened the door for her to come in.

"Its fine, really." Roderich said with a bit of annoyance. "At least you could make it. He's driving me mad! I haven't gotten any studies done." He mumbled, walking away. His room was larger than Elizaveta's. It was a big rectangle. His bed was to the right when you first walk in, just like her's, though she slept on a bunk-bed. Next to his bed was a black piano and a broken stool, as well as some mud on the walls and floors. On the other half of the room was a bunk-bed with clothes hung all over it. Roderich walked to the bathroom, which was next to the way into the ruined dorm, and knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" A voice called, having a similar accent to Roderich.

"Someone is here so come out of there at once!" Roderich yelled, pounding on the door a few times. Elizaveta stared at the mole on Roderich's face while he yelled some more.

"It bobs up and down whenever you open your mouth and then shut it…" She said to herself.

"Mein Gott, you never shut up, dammit! Leave me alone! I don't give a damn about you losers!" The voice inside began whining and kicking the door. "I'm too awesome!"

"What's his name?" Elizaveta asked Roderich, realizing what was happening.

"Its Gilbert." The Austrian replied above the sound of the other one's kicking, crossing his arms. "He's so annoying! And just look at my room!" Roderich turned and began making his bed. "Please, Elizaveta, help me get him out of there. I can't handre it anymore!"

"Ah…ok…" _Why is that name a little familiar? _Elizaveta knocked gently on the door and waited for him to stop kicking before saying in a sweet voice, "Please, Gilbert, come out so we can meet." She felt her eye twitch, for she was never gentle like that. She took a step back and waited patiently for him to answer.

After half a minute, Elizaveta heard the door unlock and watched as it opened a little. "No one's going to hurt you. Don't be afraid." She made a happy face as it opened a little more. She saw Roderich watching in surprise out of the corner of her green eyes.

"Why're you talking to me like I'm some damn dog?" The door opened wider and Elizaveta saw half of him. He had familiar greyish-white hair and unnatural red eyes. _He's taller than me…_ She thought to herself. He had a blue military uniform on and a plus sign under his neck. He stared at her a second later before grinning a little. Elizaveta felt her cheeks redden with surprise and immediately looked away. "I'm not an idiot, you asshole."

"Roderich…" She said, walking up to her old friend. She leaned close to him and whispered, "I thought you said he was mentally retarded…!"

"When did I say that…?" He asked in confusion. Elizaveta sighed and shook her head before returning to Gilbert.

"Uh, hello, Gilbert…" She muttered as he walked out of the room. Gilbert looked down at her and began laughing an annoying laugh. Elizaveta put her hands on her hips and straightened up, wanting to appear taller. "What're you laughing at?"

"Eh…?" He stopped in surprise and gave her a stupid look. "You…don't…?" He looked like he was thinking and then walked over to his bed. Elizaveta stared, confused, as he pushed some clothes off onto the floor and jumped onto the bottom bunk.

"Do you think you could help me clean a little?" Roderich said, approaching Elizaveta. She nodded and he then called to Gilbert, "Hey, are you sleeping?" The boy said nothing and Roderich sighed. "Maybe we can go someplace afterwards." The Austrian said to the Hungarian.

"Yes, ok." Elizaveta replied, smiling at the thought. She began with sweeping the dirt up and ended with cleaning toothpaste off the toilet. _Weird!_ She and Roderich then left the newly-cleaned dorm and headed to the cafeteria. As they crossed the dark field, Elizaveta began feeling rather playful. The moon was round above their heads and the stars were little eyes, watching with pleasure. She reached over and grabbed Roderich's hand, happily feeling the night wind hit her face.

**Ah…Sorry, I'm a slow writer. The story is now taking place in the present. ouo And sorry if you wanted it to stay in the past or something…I hope I don't lose any readers. Review?**


End file.
